


F**k

by lesbiansnakeninja (comeonlight)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, fluff?, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/lesbiansnakeninja
Summary: Ino and Sakura are married women. But...





	F**k

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft I literally wrote in a couple of hours so it's not great but I wanted to get something out before the year ends and this fandom is practically a desert for f/f content so...yolo

Staying with Sakura tonight felt like some sort of betrayal. Not really to Sai, who'd actually encouraged this, but to Inojin, who'd grown up thinking he had a mother and father who loved each other. They did love each other, though. Just not in the way that most married couples did. She couldn't pinpoint just when things got so complicated, and she couldn't begin to figure out how to sort them out, but she did know one absolute fact: she couldn't,  _ wouldn't  _ leave Sakura alone tonight. Something in her smile as she stopped by the flower shop earlier held something deeper than the exhaustion of work and motherhood, something Ino never knew was even possible.

The kids were off camping, making the night perfect for what was essentially a sleepover. Except, instead of tipsy giggles and never-have-I-evers, there were tipsy touches pushing the boundaries of what best friends could get away with and confessions that were only allowed to slip out because of the mutual comfort the women provided one another. “Sarada misses her father,” Sakura said into her pillow, her hand lazily clinging to Ino’s. “You miss him too,” Ino said, reclining onto her side. “I never wanted to say anything. Well, I did want to, but…” Her face contorted slightly in frustration. “I didn't want to hurt you, but here you are, still hurting. Some friend I am.” As the words escaped her mouth, she cursed herself. She was supposed to be comforting Sakura, not the other way around.

Sakura turned her head to look at Ino, revealing a smile. “Ino, you're everything I could ask for and more.” Maybe it was the alcohol, or the way their fingers were entwined, or how close their bodies were, but the way she said that sounded so...so what? A moment of carelessness allowed Ino to press her lips to Sakura’s, blissfully unaware of the event transpiring until it was over. “Uh. Oh. The alcohol. I must've just...uh.” She fumbled over her words as Sakura stared at her, not angry or confused but seemingly in awe. “Ino. A few glasses gets both of us buzzed, maybe tipsy. Not drunk. You're more or less fully coherent.” A wave of uneasiness pulsed through Ino, and she'd never felt the desire to become invisible so strongly.

Sakura brushed stray strands of hair out of Ino’s face and tucked them behind her ear. “And so am I.” Their lips came together again, softly and cautiously as if they hadn't kissed before during party games. As if they hadn't fed each other lunch countless times. As if their glances had never lingered for three more seconds than they should have. As if there was some question left when they both knew the answer. The kiss deepened like their feelings over the years, grew more powerful and confident like each woman had, and evolved into something that washed away all fear and hesitation.

Every ounce of Ino’s lipstick found a place on Sakura’s neck as her lips made their way up and down, teeth and tongue determined to make their mark as well. Sakura pulled Ino closer, pressing a thigh between her legs because hell, everyone and their grandmother knew Sai wasn't fond of women in a sexual way, but society chose to ignore it. Even if she didn't have much experience, Sakura was sure she could give Ino some much-needed relief, even if only because it  _ was  _ Ino, the person she knew best. As predicted, Ino pressed against Sakura’s thigh, not exactly fond of the fabric separating their skin but not in a rush to take it off, either. Besides, Sakura’s pajamas were cute. Ino whispered into Sakura’s ear with heavy breaths as she fondled her buttocks through silk bottoms. “I knew it. Muscular.” “Shut up,” Sakura giggled. She pushed Ino onto her back and paused. “You really are too beautiful for your own good.”

Ino struggled to find a proper response, and her red face only served to make Sakura laugh. “W-well?” Ino finally stammered. “My face is your throne.” The words caught Sakura off guard. “Oh. Uh. Right.” Ino seemed comfortable enough with it… “Have you ever done this before?” “Really?” Ino scoffed. “Now why in the world would I look at anyone besides you?” “For your clan, I guess,” Sakura said under her breath. Ino sighed. “Sakura, I'm your guest and I'm hungry. So feed me.” Sakura smirked. “Eager, aren't we?” Off came the pants. Off came the panties. And off came Sakura’s filter.

“Fuck.” The first time, it was a total accident. When Ino’s tongue hit just the right spot, the word just flowed naturally out of Sakura’s mouth. Her first instinct was to apologize, but the way Ino looked up at her asked - or rather, told - her to say it again. Ino hit that spot again, giggling as she continued to lap at Sakura’s folds and massage her buttocks, adding an occasional slap for fun. “Fuck,” Sakura hissed again, this time with only a shred of remorse for her vulgarity. After all she'd been through, she deserved a night of screaming “fuck” to her heart’s content. So, she did. She could worry about the fucking consequences the next fucking day, but tonight she'd let the fuck go of all her fucking worries and say “fuck” over and over while Ino fucking fucked her, because that's what she fucking wanted, fucking needed, and fucking deserved.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sakura yelled, pounding the headboard. Suddenly, all of her red-hot energy dispersed. Her rage-daze turned into a minute of bliss and all she could think about was the feeling of Ino’s tongue. And damn, did it feel good.


End file.
